Falling Through Time
by OwlIs
Summary: Our beloved characters have existed long before present day. This is our team living across history, with every moment leading up to 2014 Los Angeles. Densi centered. First stop: Ancient Egypt.
1. Ancient Egypt

**Hey ya'll! I'm a little unsure about the execution of this, but am in love with the idea. I apologize ahead of time for any time and history discrepancies you catch, but the names were changed to purposely make it easier to identify everyone and obviously I have no clue about what ancient Egyptians talked like. As usual, I own nothing. Hope you like!**

* * *

><p>The blue Nile River shimmered in the mid-day sun as it gave life to the fertile land. It stretched lazily across the ground like a snake, always flowing, always cool. Reeds stuck out near the banks, housing and feeding a variety of insects and fish.<p>

Under a tree, sat a young girl and boy, both about thirteen, with fishing rods. One could easily tell that the two were siblings, with their similar noses and facial structure. The girl's striking, double colored eyes that separated her from her brother. The girl's dark hair was plaited and adorned with gold extensions that accentuated the curve of her face. The boy's also had dark hair, though in the form of a wig, and it was outfitted with gold beads on the ends. Their clothes suggested a modest style of living- slightly above the farmers, but far less than the nobles with the girl's simple white, linen dress and the boy's white skirt and neckpiece.

"We should really leave now." The boy said, turning to the girl.

The girl scrunched up her nose in disgust. "We just got here Gavin. I haven't even caught ten yet."

"We're supposed to be at the market Kiki, not playing around. It won't be long before we're both married and raising our own families,"

"Blah, blah, blah. That's all I seem to hear about these days. When did you get so old?"

"When I realized that we're practically adults."

"We are not."

"You're of marrying age, as am I. It won't be long before someone comes around, asking Mother and Father to marry you."

"When that happens, please tell me."

"You should at least start looking."

"You're a full season older than me. You should be the one ready to mate."

Gavin looked at the ground bashfully.

"Unless you've already found someone?"

"It's nothing official yet."

"But there is someone!" Kiki yelped in victory. "It looks like I've found something better than a fish today."

"You can't tell anyone. She comes from an affluent family, but not quite as well as ours. It's a perfect match. There's no way she can refuse."

"Well, I personally would find it quite easily to refuse you." Kiki said with a sly smile on her face.

"You know, the royals marry their siblings all the time."

"I am well aware, but last time I checked, we weren't royal."

"What about you? Have you found someone?"

"No."

"There must be."

"There isn't."

"Then where do you run off to all the time?"

"I don't run off."

"You're avoiding the question Kiki."

"No, I'm not. You jut don't like the answer."

"Come now, I told you."

"I swear, there isn't! If there were, I would tell you first. Promise."

Gavin grumbled, tugging on his fishing rod. He knew the answer wasn't true, but there was little to do when his sister didn't want to do something other than wait her out. "I know you're lying."

"Well, when you find one of these love poems from my "lovers" be sure to tell me about them. I would love to read one or two."

Suddenly, a dark skinned boy, a few years older than Kiki and Gavin, burst through the tall grasses. "Your grandmother is requesting your immediate presence. She wants to see Kiki first, then Gavin." He announced, eyes wide.

Gavin and Kiki grimaced, as they quickly began packing up their items. "Thanks for the warning Han."

Han looked over the two scrambling siblings. "You know, you wouldn't need my help if you would just follow the rules for a change. I get tired of helping you two get out of all the trouble you cause."

"Well, then we're lucky to have you as our bestest friend." Kiki said, throwing a blanket at Han. "You and Gavin put the things in the hideout, I need to get going."

"Are you serious?" Gavin asked.

"What?"

"Why do you get to leave without picking up?"

"Grandmother asked for me first! Obviously, I'm a favorite."

"There are no favorites!"

"I disagree."

"If Kiki's grandmother's favorite, then you're my favorite Gavin." Han stated.

"Aw, how cute." Kiki snickered.

"You're just lucky that we include you in everything we do together." Gavin argued.

"You're lucky that I don't hit you when you don't."

Gavin groaned. "Just, when you're there, don't tell grandmother anything about what we talked about earlier, okay?"

"Are you hiding things?" Han asked. "What did he say earlier? Was this about Johanna?"

"Johanna?" Kiki asked eagerly.

"Han! I didn't tell her!"

"Now I have a name!"

"Come on G, have a sense of humor."

"I want a sense of privacy!"

"You can't hide anything from grandmother. You should know that by now." Han argued.

"Well then that means Kiki can't hide her suitor either."

"You have a suitor already?" Han asked.

"I do not! Gavin's lying."

"No, she just won't admit it."

Kiki swatted her brother on the arm. "I told you, there is no admirer or suitor or mate or whatever you want to call him!"

"I just want to know who he is! You know about Johanna."

"Will you ever believe me?"

Han grinned. "I know I won't."

"Will you ever stop lying to me?" Gavin asked. "Maybe grandmother will tell me, since she knows _everything_." Gavin argued. "Han has a point."

Kiki grimaced on the inside, but remained outwardly calm. "I swear to Ra,"

"All right all right, no need to swear to Ra." Han said. "We'll find out eventually. He will have to get permission from Father sooner or later."

_Preferably never,_ Kiki thought. "Goodbye you two, see you later," She said, turning away.

She ran up the Nile, plunging through grass taller than her and past flying insects and jumping amphibians. Outside, she felt like Ash, god of oases, finally at home in her element.

Kiki ran down the path leading to the marketplace, wind threatening to push off her hair extensions. As she grew closer to the heart of the city, the population dramatically increased. People stood in her way, many yelling or pushing giant carts or selling goods. The claustrophobia was almost too much for Kiki to stand.

_This is why I never follow the rules._ She thought, bumping past an annoyingly loud trader. _If I did, I'd have to come here every second of the day._

Of course, there were guards and slaves to clear the paths for their masters to lessen the congestion, but Kiki's family could never afford to buy enough to block out all of the people in the market.

She came up to one of the many mud-brick houses. A blanket of decorative red cloth covered the door opening, separating the inside from the out.

Kiki stepped into the house. Without the sun's rays, the house was much cooler. The light was dim as Kiki's eyes adjusted.

"Welcome granddaughter," In the corner of the main floor space in a rocking chair, sat a small woman with dark, braided hair. An elegant piece of pottery sat in her palms, as steam drifted to the surface.

"Grandmother,"

"Please sit."

Kiki sat on the floor, mind racing as she wondered why she had been called. "How have you been?"

"The weather has been pleasant this summer, not too warm, but enough sun to nourish the crops," she replied. "I assume you know why I have called you?"

"No."

The old woman chuckled, her laugh filling the otherwise empty room. "You cannot hide your suitor from me, young one. I notice the stolen glances from a certain royal's son, feel the longing in your fond nicknames, sense the passion in his poetry. I expected nothing less from you, granddaughter."

Kiki's face brightened to a soft shade of red. "Was it that obvious?"

"I am just more observant than most here," Grandmother chuckled. "You secret is safe with me. Though I do wonder how you two plan to go about your courtship."

"It all happened so fast."

Grandmother nodded sagely. "An indicator of a strong love. Your parents would be more than willing of such a match."

"His family is a different story," Kiki groaned. "They prefer Taylor."

"The scribe's daughter, yes. Yes, that would be preferable for their family. But, you are skilled in other ways."

Kiki snorted. "In no way that matters. It is all "men's" work."

"You are smart, granddaughter. You will figure it out. I just wanted to make sure that you were aware of your precarious situation."

"I am."

"Then you are free to go. If you need anything, feel free to visit. I will be checking up on you from time to time if you do not visit."

"Yes grandmother," Kiki said, getting up from the ground. She hugged the old woman before exiting the door.

"What did she want?" Gavin asked, head cocked with curiosity.

"To ask about my weaving."

"Haha,"

"I have to go. And you have to get a talk."

"I see, you have to meet your suitor."

Kiki rolled her eyes, but said nothing as Gavin slipped into the house laughing.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, whatcha think? I know it's a bit slow, but I promise more action in later chapters. We're going to meet "Kiki's" suitor next chapter, though I'm pretty sure we've already met him. Please review- I crave feedback!<strong>


	2. Ancient Egypt Part 2

**Hello everyone! Thanks for all the kind reviews and for favoriting Falling Through Time! I own nothing- just a crazy author with random story ideas! Feel free to make suggestions about the next time period, I'm thinking of something like King Arthur.**

* * *

><p>Kiki made her way back to the Nile. She should have known better than to believe that grandma would failed to have recognized her courtship. Knowing that someone else knew her secret made everything all the more real. And more serious. It was only a matter of time before someone else discovered them, someone not as understanding or compassionate. Like a certain someone's father.<p>

Suddenly, the reeds parted, and a tall, tan boy about fifteen years old stepped through. As the other boys in the villages, he wore a short, black wig adorned with a golden head piece to show off his high social status. His eyes were playful as he strut towards Kiki. "Hello little sister,"

Kiki blushed at the nickname only lovers used for each other, the fact that she would very soon be joined with him hitting her head on. "Older brother,"

"It's been too long since I've seen the most handsome face in all of Egypt."

"Please, I hardly missed seeing your conventional face." Kiki snorted. "Stop with the flattery Derek."

Derek only laughed. Kiki's unusually harsh and critical words should have turned him away, but there was something special-different- about her. Perhaps it was because no other female dared to think as large or as unconventionally as Kiki. "You had to have missed me, sis. I know you did."

"How could I have missed you, when you consistently sent me those love letters? They were a huge risk, I hope you know. Anyone could have seen them if I hadn't gotten to them first."

"I missed you. Anything is worth the risk if it makes you happy."

You really are laying the flattery on quite thick today. Is there a reason?"

"Can't I just be complimenting the most beautiful, most elegant, and accomplished-"

"I am not accomplished in much and you know it."

"Most accomplished, wonderful, majestic,"

"I'm not an animal."

"And smart woman in the city?"

"Getting caught in a conversation with you without paternal consent would not have made me happy." Kiki sighed. Sometimes there were moments when she wondered how, out of all the men in Egypt, she had picked the one who cracked a joke every five minutes and a compliment every two- both her least favorite admirable traits. She was a bit more of a nature nut, while Derek scarcely knew how to catch a fish. "You're lucky you're from the family of a scribe."

"So, what you're saying is that you like me for my body? Not that I blame you, but it's nice to know."

Despite a small fight, a grin made its way on Kiki's face. She had the sudden urge to punch him in the shoulder. She probably would have if it were not so strongly frowned upon. "Sometimes I wonder how we're even together."

"You know, when we're united, we will spend the rest of eternity together, right?"

"At least I won't be bored."

"I think that's the nicest thing you've ever told me."

"It is not."

"The last time you said something about me, it was about how you dislike my "traditionally boring hair.""

"It's not even that puffy."

"Yours isn't."

"At least I braid mine and put gold thread in it."

"I can't really braid mine and I put a gold headpiece in it today, so you can't say I'm not trying. As for the puffiness, I really have no control over that since I'm not really the one that made it."

"It's still your fault."

"Of course it is." Derek said. "Is this what eternity is going to look like?

"Having second thoughts brother?"

"Never."

Kiki grinned. "Speaking of being joined,"

"Do you finally want to tell everyone?"

"My grandmother knows about us and it won't be long before others do too,"

"So we should tell everyone then?"

Kiki hesitated. "I guess."

"I know you were worried about telling your father,"

"I'm more worried about what your father will do."

"He will have to be okay with it."

Kiki only nodded. There was something about Derek's father that worried her. Though he was only a scribe, there was something cold and haunting in his eyes- the complete opposite of his son.

"I will tell my father about the engagement tonight, and we'll tell your father tomorrow morning. I'll come over later tonight to your house and tell you what my father said."

"Sounds like a plan,"

Derek's smile grew two sizes. "I thought the day might never come that I can tell all of Egypt that I am in love with the most wonderful woman in the whole country!"

Kiki forced a smile as the bad feeling grew in her stomach. "I can't wait either,"

* * *

><p>It was dark out before Kiki heard the cry of a night bird drift through her window- her and Derek's secret call. She crept out of her house and into the dark, guided only by her memory of the land and the sliver of a moon. Her heart pounded as she neared their spot on the Nile, a thousand possibilities running through her head- none of them good. When she saw the grim look of defeat on Derek's house, she knew her gut had been right. "It was that bad?"<p>

"He was furious."

"I told you."

"He still wants me to unite with Taylor."

"Understandable. She's from a more prominent family."

"But she's not the one I want."

"Your father doesn't care."

A fierce determination fell over Derek's face. "I'll make him understand."

"You can't force him to do anything. If you anger him, he'll disown you."

"Then we'll run away."

"It doesn't work like that Derek."

Derek sighed, anxiously pacing. "I'll try again tomorrow. It may take more time than I expected, but he's sure to come around. I know it. My mother-"

"Your mother would never dare stand against your father."

"Come on."

"I knew it wouldn't work out." Kiki argued.

"Hey," Derek moved in closer, so they were less than inches apart. "I'm going to make it work. Even if I have to move all of Egypt to be with you."

Kiki looked into Derek's eyes and knew he was sincere. "We'll give it a shot."

Derek nodded. "That's all I want."

Kiki walked home alone shortly after they parted, cold all over inside. Somehow, she knew that she and Derek were never meant to have much time together, that that had been the last time they were meant to see another for a long time.

She was right. Not even twelve hour would pass before Kiki would be found strangled to death in her bed, her killer never to be found.

But in this moment, looking up at the sky for the last time, Kiki wished for more time. More time to spend with Gavin and Han and Grandmother and, most importantly, Derek. Her wish was made just as a star fell from the sky, listening to the last wish of a young girl.

* * *

><p><strong>Egyptian fun fact- it's very normal for Egyptian lovers to call each other "little brother" and "little sister." Basically, in today's terms, Kensi and Deeks have been flirting even with their attempts to distance the other with the whole "brothersister" act they love so much. The end was a bit rough- wasn't completely sure about how to approach Kensi's death. The whole death thing is going to be typical- every time period will have 2-3 chapters, continuing until someone/everyone dies in the end.**


End file.
